liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach
'Sumary' Bleach is a Shōnen manga written by Tite Kubo which began publishing in 2001 by Weekly Shōnen Jump on Shounen Jump, receiving an anime adaptation of Noriyuki Abe's Pierrot studio directed by Masashi Sogo in the year. 366 episodes and 6 OVAs, as well as receiving 4 animated films, 6 novels and currently being produced a Live-Action scheduled to hit the big screen in 2018. The whole story has been greatly influenced great mainly by Yu Yu Hakusho, besides presenting several references to mythologies, legends and songs, of the most varied types. The manga has recently been published in its latest saga on August 18, 2016, featuring a total of 74 volumes and 686 individual chapters and Film # 1 as part of the chronology. The manga tells the story of 15-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo, a high school student who has the uncanny ability to see and interact with spirits. One night while he was at home, he was visited by a Death Goddess (Shinigami) named Kuchiki Rukia, who warned him of an Hollow (Evil Spirit) attack that she was notified of soon. During the attack, Ichigo's family is assaulted by the evil spirit and the young man finds himself in a situation where he can do nothing. And the situation only gets worse when Rukia tries to save him and ends up injuring himself. His only option is to accept Shinigami's proposal and absorb some of her spiritual energy so that he can fight the monster, and can only do so if he penetrates (ui) her sword into his heart. And after that, he becomes a Substitute Shinigami, because by absorbing Rukia's power, he left her without any power, taking everything for himself, being forced to replace her in the protection of the city of Karakura, one of the places where the main events of the work. 'Chronology' Number of Releases: Manga 74 Volumes, 684 Chapters Light novels *'Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You' (Canonical) *'Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU' (Canonical) *'Bleach: Beginning of the Revive of Tommorow' (Canonical) *'Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World '(Canonical) Movies *'Bleach: Memories of Nobody' (Canonical) *'Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion' *'Bleach: Fade to Black' *'Bleach: The Hell Verse' Live Action: A live film adaptation of the first arc in Bleach's history, covering Ichigo's service as Shinigami Substitute to Rukia Prison. It is directed by Shinsuke Sato and star Sōta Fukushi. It was released in Japan on July 20, 2018. 'Surpevisors' * Soran 'Power of the Verse' Part of the "Shounen Trinity", Bleach is a verse that has started relatively strong and has progressed to its end. From the first half of the Manga things started to rise. Having characters with Mountain level there is Planet. Nowadays, the most powerful of the Verse is speculated to reach 4D Dimensionality with the Power of Universes. Speed started from below, hitting something around Supersonic. After the first half, it has risen to Hypersonic and Relativistic, and will vary until it actually rises to higher, such as Speed of Light and even surpassing it. Bleach's verse is quite prominent in Hax notables, including: Reality Manipulation, Intangibility, Illusion Creation, Future and Past Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Denial of Durability, THK (Two Hit Kill), Manipulation Poisoning, Age Manipulation, Reactive Adaptation, Memory Manipulation, Copying Powers, Energy Absorption and Neutralization, Time Manipulation, Sealing, Invisibility, Absolute Zero, Light Manipulation, among others. Most characters in Bleach are spirits and so are naturally invisible to most normal people who have no spiritual power, and they can also fly. They can also cross dimensions almost anytime through their powers, thus making BFR extremely difficult to use against this verse. Characters 'Protagonists' 'Villains' 'Extras' Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Novel Category:Anime